Face it, I'm in love
by StarInMyHeart
Summary: It's my turn to tag! My 10 Nilly ficlets. Check to see if you're tagged!


**So, I was tagged. It's official. Anyway, this was a lot of fun, so write one! And if you've already been tagged, let me know, and I'll find someone else.**

**Rules:**

**1. **Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

**2. **Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

**3. **Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

**4. **Do ten of these, then post them.

**5. **Tag five people to do it next!! Keep the game going!!

My Tags:

Wendy's in never land

Hiddenluv7

Peach and plum

Greysluver13

Lozza.luvs.JB

Enjoy!

**Take a Bow**

** Rihanna**

I walked into his house, excited to see him, thinking he would be excited to see me. But he wasn't. There he was sitting there on his couch making out with Miley. Miley. My best friend Miley. I stopped immediately and gasped. They pulled apart. Nick stood up trying to apologize, saying he loved me. I couldn't take it, so I ran. He chased me out the door and to my house. When I reached my house, I slammed the door, and ran upstairs to my room and fell asleep. Two hours later, I woke up to the sound of rocks hitting against my window.

I looked down to see Nick. He was standing underneath my window, soaking wet, from the rain. I opened my window to yell at him, but he beat me to it.

"Lilly listen to me. I love you. She kissed me I swear!" He exclaimed running a hand through his hair.

"Nick, you were on tour with her for two months! How the hell do I know you weren't making out with her everyday, and you were just lying to me?"

"Lilly, I would never lie to you! I love you!"

"Nick, you put on quite a show, you really had me going, but the curtains finally closing, But it's over now, go on and take a bow." And with that, I locked my window and went to sleep leaving him standing in the rain.

**Shake it**

** Metro Station**

I walked into the school gym. It was the annual 9th grade dance. I immediately spotted her. She was in the middle of the dance floor. With Jake Ryan. She was looking simply amazing in her jean skirt brown boots and brown sweater. She was a popular and I was unnoticed. I needed to show her how I felt, but how could I?

Finally I saw her break away from the crowd and begin walking in my direction. She came over to me and took my hand and led me over to the dance floor wrapping her arms protectively around my shoulders. I finally got what I wanted.

**Like Whoa**

** Aly & AJ**

There he was; my best friend Nick. Yeah, that's right I'm best friends with Nick Jonas. Currently he was on stage performing his #1 hit SOS. I watched as he hit the chorus for the final time before running across and doing a double flip. The one they always had us doing when I was a cheerleader. Suddenly he turned around and repeated the action before running in my direction skidding in my direction stopping abruptly in front of me and pulling my face toward his. Bringing his lips to mine. Then he simply ran back on to the stage. Whoa.

**Time of my Life**

** David Cook**

I had a clear view from the back of the church. He was standing there looking nervous. His brothers were standing to his left. I watched carefully as my best friend Claire made her way down the aisle, in the light purple dress I had picked out for her. Slowly my father turned to me as my niece Jasmine followed Claire carefully dropping flower petals every few steps. I hooked my arm with my Dad's and they opened the doors slowly. WE made our way down the aisle.

I saw familiar faces turn around and smile to me. As we reached the altar my dad lightly kissed my cheek, and congratulated me. I smiled; there was Nick, the love of my life standing in front of me in a tux. I couldn't believe it. This was our wedding. He grasped my hand, as the Priest began to speak. Finally, the moment we were waiting for.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Nick Jonas. You may kiss the bride." Nick's lips collided with mine as tears made their way down my face. This is the time of my life.

**I Gotta Find You**

** Shane Gray or Joe Jonas**

It was a typical concert in Malibu. My brothers and I was on stage rocking out to That's Just the Way We Roll, when I spotted an extremely pretty blonde with piercing blue eyes. I was in shock. Joe hit me in the head to get me out of my daze, just in time for my solo. When I was sure I wasn't going to miss anything, I looked over again she smiled at me, I melted on the spot. I turned back to my brothers, trying not to think about her so I wouldn't mess up again. It was extremely difficult so I looked back again, and she was gone. Wait… gone? Luckily that had been the last song, so I ran off the stage before Joe could even get the last word out, and sprinted to the exit, to find her calmly walking along with a curly haired brunette.

"Wait!" I called causing her to turn around; she smiled and signaled for her friend to keep walking.

"Hi!" I said out of breath from my running. "I'm Nick."

"Lilly." She said. Lilly.

**Little Too Late**

** Jojo**

I was finally going to tell her. I was going to tell Lilly, my best friend that I was hopelessly in love with her. I had starting crushing on Lilly the second I met her. With her long blonde hair and sky blue eyes, she was the object of my affection. Whenever I flirted with her she always flirted back. At least I thought she did. I slowly made my way over to her house, rehearsing what I was going to say in my head. I knocked on the big wooden door, which her mother answered. She let me in and told me Lilly was upstairs in her room. I made my way up the stairs nervously, not knowing how she would react to what I had to say. I slowly opened her door to find her on her bed. Making out with Joe. Joe Jonas, my brother.

**Break the Ice**

** Britney Spears**

I know I had just met her, but I couldn't help flirting with her. Her soft blonde curls, her bright blue eyes, her think pink lips, I swear she was perfect. I found myself naturally flirting with her. Who am I? I'm the shy sensitive Nick, and I'm acting like the spunky out going Joe. I guess I couldn't resist. I practically melted as she batted her long eyelashes at me and grabbed my hand and led me over to the couch. I had no idea where my brothers were and I honestly didn't care. So what if I had to be on stage in ten minutes? This girl actually liked me! Not Joe or Kevin, me! And in a matter of minutes I found myself making out with her.

"Nick?" Joe's voice rang through the room; I heard the doorknob turn and Joe's voice cry out "Jesus Nick!" I removed myself from Lilly to look up.

"What do you want?" I asked sternly. I was enjoying spending time with Lilly, and there is no way Joe is going to ruin that.

"We were supposed to be on stage ten minutes ago!" he complained. I was about to protest, when Lilly stood up and kissed me on the cheek.

"Have fun!" She called walking out of the room.

**Thousand Miles**

** Vanessa Carlton**

I missed him like hell. He was stuck home in Malibu, and I was out God knows where living out my dream. I hadn't seen him in three months. Our schedules conflicted constantly, whether it was photo shoots, movie premiers, tours, or recording, it always managed to get caught up in our so-called 'Nilly' time. See, I loved Nick, more than anything, and I would quit all of this to be with him. But instead I'm stuck on this dumb tour bus; waiting to arrive at the venue to perform, then get back on the tour bus and leave. I know I know, I sound selfish, and believe me I love what I do! I just miss my Nicky. I mean I'd do anything to spend some time with him. There was a sudden knock on the door; I opened it to see him standing there cuter than ever.

**Tim McGraw**

** Taylor Swift**

Nick and I were lying underneath the stars at Rico's. The stars were shining and Nick and I were snuggled underneath a blanket.

"That's the big dipper." Nick pointed out.

"And that's the little dipper." I replied. He looked over to me and smiled. I moved closer to him and laid my head on his chest. He sighed as he began to play with my hair.

"I love it out here!" I complemented, "Yeah, and I love you." He replied.

"I love you to Nicky." I said kissing his cheek.

"Hey Lilly, did you know that your eyes put these stars to shame tonight?"

"That's definitely a lie."

"It's so not!" He said before kissing me.

** Accidently in Love**

** Counting Crows**

This isn't supposed to happen. I'm not supposed to fall in love. We live in totally different worlds. I'm Nick Jonas the sensitive rocker. And she's Lilly Truscott the wild Pop star. But I think I'm falling for her. I try to distract myself. I turn on the TV to find her music video playing, I walk outside to find her face on a bench in the park, I walk in my house to find my brother listening to her music, I go to an award show to find out she's presenting an award with me. Then I found out we have a lot in common, We both write our own songs, we're both the middle child, We both have curly hair, we both wear purity rings, we both love the Beatles, and we both love Guitar Hero. I guess I'll have to accept it. I'm accidently in love with Lilly Truscott.

xXx


End file.
